


Isn’t it beautiful to see two people so much in love?

by phodyl



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Short One Shot, so Trahearne and the Commander are actually just kind of mentioned but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phodyl/pseuds/phodyl
Summary: A human Arcanist is a bit confused as to why everyone is so nonchalant about the two highest ranking members of the Pact being, shall we say, romantically involved. Her friend, a sylvari Lightbringer, sets her straight.Or, explaining why everyone in the Pact just ignores their two superior officers being obviously and disgustingly in love with each other
Relationships: Trahearne/Male Player Character (Guild Wars), Trahearne/Player Character (Guild Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Isn’t it beautiful to see two people so much in love?

**Author's Note:**

> It's not stated specifically that this is about Dianach, my sylvari thief whom I love, and there's no name given to the Commander within the fic, but it mostly grew out of a way to explain Dianach's relationship with Trahearne.
> 
> Title is from "Be My Yoko Ono" by Barenaked Ladies

“So wait,” said the Arcanist. “Just...just let me make sure I understand here. The two highest ranking officers of the Pact are...romantically involved, and we all just let that slide?”

“What else should we be doing, in your opinion?” asked the Lightbringer.

The two sat at the docks of Fort Trinity, legs swinging as they ate their lunches. The Arcanist, a proud Krytan through and through, had been raised on certain ideals. Maybe it was a difference in culture, but the relationship between the Marshal and the Commander seemed a bit problematic in her eyes. She sighed, looking over at her sylvari companion. 

“I--I mean, I don’t--look, you don’t think it’s weird? At all?”

“I heard they have a Dream connection,” the Lightbringer said with a shrug of her shoulders, as if that were enough of an explanation.

“Is that supposed to mean something to me, or…?” said the Arcanist, slightly exasperated.

“You humans are so strange,” the Lightbringer said, turning to look at her friend. “Two sylvari with a Dream connection can’t exactly help whatever direction their relationship takes, and Marshal Trahearne is a perfectly capable and competent leader. The Commander, too. Have you ever been on a mission with him? The Commander, I mean? He’s good at what he does, and that’s enough for me.”

“So you don’t think it’s a little odd? That it may cause problems? I mean what if one of them prioritizes saving the other instead of, I don’t know, rescuing a squad or something?”

“Well, I hardly think prioritizing the safety of the two highest ranking officers of the Pact is a problem,” the Lightbringer said. “And besides, I’ve been with the Pact since the beginning and I’ve seen no indication that their relationship has impacted their ability to lead. Either of them.”

“But everyone just pretends like it’s not happening! And they don’t even try to hide it!” the Arcanist exclaimed. 

“Well, it would be a bit rude to bring it up to the two of them, wouldn’t it?” said the Lightbringer. “And why should they hide it? What difference does it make?”

“I--I mean, don’t--it’s just-- _ugh, I guess,_ ” the Arcanist conceded. 

“Marshal Trahearne was the obvious choice to lead, and the Commander earned his place at the Marshal’s side. He’s practically a legend among sylvari, you know.”

“So I’ve heard,” the Arcanist grumbled. “Still puts a bad taste in my mouth.”

“Oh, come on, lighten up!” the Lightbringer said, shoving her companion’s shoulder playfully. “Isn’t it nice to see two people so happy together? I only wish I could find a love like that.”

“Yeah,” the Arcanist said, resting her chin on her hands and looking wistfully at her friend. “Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this fic! <3
> 
> If you like my writing, kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [ineffablyadumbass,](https://ineffablyadumbass.tumblr.com) or on my gw2-specific blog [commander-passiflora](https://commander-passiflora.tumblr.com) where I post about updates and suchlike
> 
> PS: the implied gayness between the Lightbringer and the Arcanist was totally intentional, because I am literally physically incapable of writing straight characters, even if they aren't named and the fic is less than 500 words.


End file.
